


My Version of The Maze Runner

by Mandy_Awesomeness_7



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Awesomeness_7/pseuds/Mandy_Awesomeness_7
Summary: I am horrible at summaries, so I apologize beforehand!The usual stuff: me coming out of the box, me meeting everybody (minus Thomas, Teresa, and Minho for now), Newt giving me a tour, and me looking at the Maze. Newt telling me the three basic rules and why I can't go in the Maze. Minho and Thomas come out of the Maze and they meet me. Thomas mentions something about Teresa and walks off. Me getting so frustrated about not getting more answers about why I'm here, I unintentionally run into the forest and knock myself out by running into a tree.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at summaries, so I apologize beforehand!
> 
> The usual stuff: me coming out of the box, me meeting everybody (minus Thomas, Teresa, and Minho for now), Newt giving me a tour, and me looking at the Maze. Newt telling me the three basic rules and why I can't go in the Maze. Minho and Thomas come out of the Maze and they meet me. Thomas mentions something about Teresa and walks off. Me getting so frustrated about not getting more answers about why I'm here, I unintentionally run into the forest and knock myself out by running into a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I apologize for not updating sooner, I've been super busy studying. I had two tests yesterday, but I think they both went okay.  
> I've decided to make Gally not as ignorant as book Gally because book Gally was just a jerk. 
> 
> Anyways, onto my writing!

There are blaring noises coming from everywhere. They don't stop, so I cover my ears. "What the hell?!" I say out loud. "Can't they be shut off?!" Then the metal crate around me causes me to fall backward. It moves again, and it goes up, up, up until it stops. I pretend to be unconscious so I can hear what's happening. I was told to do that because it will help me gather more information, rather than eavesdrop. 

"Another girl?  
She's the second one!"  
"Better tell Alby."  
"Hang on, there's another note!"  
Someone picks me up and puts me on the ground. Someone else reads the note aloud.  
"We were testing you with the last note. You passed. As a reward, this one can help you. There are also more supplies because you will need them." A sound of footsteps come closer to me.  
"What should we do with her? Is she dead?"  
"No, Gally. She's breathing. See?" He looks in my direction.  
"Yea, I can see it. I say we take her to the Medjacks to make sure she's okay." He picks me up and carries me to wherever the Medjacks are. "  
Another one?" I hear a different voice asks.  
"Yeah. Is she okay? She was like this when she came out of The Box. I guess she's either sleeping naturally, or she was put to sleep, Jeff."  
This Jeff guy says  
"I'll do my best. I'll check on her every half-hour."  
I can hear him coming closer to me and Gally mumbling something about the note and talking to Alby, whoever he is.

A few hours later, I slowly open my eyes. I take in my surroundings. I'm in some sort of wooden hut, where there are different supplies on different tables. I recognize the materials. Some are used for surgery, some for regular healing. Then there are the liquids. I recognize the one in the big purple beaker. It's called XZ100, or as I heard it back before I came here, "Knockout Juice." I remember having to be forced to drink that stuff sometimes because I couldn't sleep. I shudder. I take a few deep breaths and someone comes over to me.  
"Hey there. I'm Jeff, the doctor who's been taking care of you. What's your name?"  
"My name is Evelyn. Where am I? Who did this? How come I can only remember my name? Am I the only one here? Am- "Slow down, Evelyn. Everything will be explained. Just take deep breaths. In, out. In, out." I mimic what he does and my heart rate slowly slows down.  
"Better?" I smile. "Much." Jeff says, "good. I'll go tell the others you're awake." He stands up and walks out, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. 

After what seems like forever, Jeff comes back with a tall, blonde guy. He sits on the edge of my bed.  
"Hey. I'm Newt. I've heard quite a bit about you", he says with a smile. He has somewhat of a Brittish accent, which makes him adorable. He looks at Jeff and says  
"I can take it from here I have already told Alby. Thanks for making sure she's okay." Jeff nods and walks over to the supply cabinet.  
"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Let's walk and talk."  
I nod, get up, and follow him into the bright sun.  
"Okay, rule number one: Everyone does their part. No slackers. Number two: Never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other. Finally, number three: Never go outside the Glade, unless you're a Runner. Got that?"  
I nod. "Sure. Am I the only girl here? Who put us in here?" I ask.  
Newt and I keep walking and he says "First, no, you're not. There's another one, Teresa. You'll meet her later. Second, the ones who put us in here are the Creators. They send up supplies week for us to use. Like seeds to grow for food, medical supplies for the Medjacks, that sort of stuff."  
I nod again. "Is there a way out of here?"  
Newt says "Sure, but that's not for you to decide. It's up to the Runners. They go into it every day and try to find a way out. I can get you a closer view, if you want."  
"Sure," I say. We walk over to it and before Newt can say anything, two boys come out of it and lay down on the grass.  
"That was different," one says to the other. The other nods and says "maybe we are closer now." Newt says "guys. The newbie is awake and next to me!" and laughs.  
They stand up and both say at the same time "do you know anything about the note you came here with?" I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.  
"What note?" I ask. Newt pulls it out of his pocket and reads it out loud "We were testing you with the last note. You passed. As a reward, this one can help you. There are also more supplies because you will need them" and puts the note back in his pocket.  
"What other note?" I ask. The guy closest to me says that his name is Thomas and tells me that a few months ago, a girl named Teresa came out of The Box with a note that said: "she was the last one ever." The guy next to Thomas introduces himself as Minho. I smile at both of them.  
I raise an eyebrow and say "Well. Okay then. So what now?"  
Newt explains that I have to try out different jobs to see who I can help. He says there are Sloppers who help around The Glade mostly by doing the dirty tasks that other Gladers don't want to do, such as cleaning up the Blood House, the kitchen, toilets, and showers. Then there are Bricknicks are Gladers who have similar responsibilities to the Builders, but are mainly tasked with repairing structures. Slicers feed and raise the livestock such as pigs, hogs, cows, sheep, chickens, and turkeys, which are all kept in pens in the Blood House area. They also clean, fix fences, and scrape up klunk. They are the ones who slaughter the animals, such as hogs, so they can be prepared by the Cooks for eating. Baggers are the ones who take care of the dead bodies of the Gladers who have died. They also act as guards and police around The Glade. Med-jacks were specialized Gladers who acted as the equivalent to doctors in The Glade. Track-hoes work and tend to the Gardens in The Glade. They "do all the heavy stuff" for the Garden; weeding, trenching, pruning, planting seeds, and harvesting veggies are examples of the things they do. Map-makers are the ones who make the maps of the maze based off the runners. Runners are the only ones who are allowed to go out into The Maze. They are defined as the strongest, fastest, and best of the Gladers. Runners run the maze every day, trying to find a way out. The maps they make are saved in the Map Room. They leave when the doors open in the morning, and return right before the Doors close. Cooks are the Gladers responsible for preparing the meals of the Glade. They spend most of their time in the kitchen, cooking food.  
"That was a lot to take in," Thomas says. I nod and ask what job I can do. Newt says "you will try them all, except for a runner, and see which one you are the best at. That one will be your new job."  
"Why can't I be a runner? That doesn't sound that bad." Minho shrugs and says that maybe he will consider it. I smile and nod. 

After meeting the Keepers of the Sloppers, Bricknicks, Slicers, Med-jacks, Track-hoes, Map-makers, Runners and Cooks, I decide to try out the job of a cook because I like mixing things together. After that, I try out the other jobs. I had to visit the Med-jacks while attempting the job of a slicer because I sliced a little bit of my right pointer finger. I have then decided to become a Med-Jack because I like helping others. On my way out of the Med-Jack hut, I almost run a tall, dark-skinned guy. "Oh geeze, I am so sorry!" He smiles and says "It's alright. You're Evelyn, right?" I nod. "I'm Alby," he says with a smile and sticks his hand out. I shake it and smile back. 

After that, nighttime starts to fall. There's a huge bonfire where guys are eating, drinking something as horrible as it smells, and are pushing each other out of what appears to be a ring. Newt comes over and sits next to me. He sees me looking at the ring. "It's Gally's favorite thing about these bonfires. He gets to challenge other people, Gladers, to see if they can push him out of the circle. So far nobody has done it besides Alby."  
I smile. "I still have a few questions," I say.  
"What are those?" Newt asks. I ask why are we here and how long will we be here for. He frowns and says, "I honestly. can't tell you that. If I knew, I would tell you."  
"Sure," I say. I suddenly stand up. "Where are you going?" Newt asks me. "Nowhere," I say as I start to walk off. I can hear him and someone else following me, but I pick up my pace and start to run, but not caring about where my feet take me. I don't stop, but unintentionally trip and start rolling down a hill until my head collides with a tree that has very thick bark. Everything starts to blur, and I hear my name being called, but the last thing I hear before blacking out are twigs snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome:) I'll do my very best to update every Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update; nothing new, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see text below. :)

Hello!

I am sorry to say that there won't be a new chapter today:( This is because I've been busy studying for a take-home exam that I still have to take. I will have a new chapter up in the next few days, however. I appreciate your patience:)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really am horrible at summaries, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> I wake up the next morning in the Medjack hut, and getting asked lots of questions like why did you run off? Are you okay? Where did you go? Did we (meaning the Gladers) do something to scare you? And Will you promise me (Newt and other Gladers) that you won’t do that again?  
> Me nodding, getting treated for my head injury then seeing Thomas and Minho coming out of the Maze (right after they were in Section 7)
> 
> Time skip a little
> 
> Me not sleeping well, and I take a walk in the forest and come across an unconscious Gally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> Here is an Easter treat for you all! If you don't celebrate Easter, that is 100% okay with me. You celebrate whatever you want to :)

I slowly open my eyes. I look around to find myself back in the Med-Jack Hut. I slowly sit up, and expect someone to gently push me back down. Then, someone comes in and sees that I'm awake. 

"Evelyn", says Newt. "You scared the bloody shit out of me! Are you alright? Why did you run off? Where did you go? Did we do something to scare you? Will you promise me that you won’t do that again?" He comes and sits next to me. I take a few moments to figure out what I want to say, and how to say it.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head, that's all. I didn't mean to scare anyone. No, you guys didn't do anything to scare me, I promise. Yes, I promise that I won't do that again. I take it I'm not the only one who did that?"

Newt laughs. "No, you're not the only one who did that. Well, you're the first one to walk away instead of straight out sprint away." He says and stands up. "Thomas and the others have been worried about you. Want to come with me, or should I have them sent here?" he asks with a gentle smile. 

Just then, Jeff walks in. He heard Newt ask about me joining him, and I ask if I can. He nods and gives me a pill to take with a small cup of water. 

"I figured that when you bumped your head, you could use some pain medicine," he says. I nod and take it a few seconds after me nodding. "You're good to go, but no hard work until tomorrow, okay?" "Why not?" I ask curiously, while raising an eyebrow. "Doctor's orders," he says and walks off at the sound of his name being called farther away. 

I stretch before standing up. "Let's go find them", I say. We both walk out of the Med-Jack Hut and into the bright sunlight. I hiss and shield my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the light. Newt chuckles and leads me to where Minho and Thomas are sitting on the ground, panting. Like he has sensed our arrival, Thomas gets up and practically tackles me to the ground in a hug. He then helps me up. "Hey, Tommy" I smile. "How are you?" he asks, his breathing has slowed down a little bit. I tell what I told Newt. Minho is still sitting on the ground. "Everything okay, Minho?" I ask, offering him a hand up. He takes it and says while still breathing heavily, "we just came from Section 7. Thomas and I may have found a way out" he says. I look at both of them with raised eyebrows, which Newt does also. "Really" Newt and I both as at the same time. The lunch bell dings and we all walk off towards the smell of food. 

A few hours later, I am tossing and turning in my hammock. I can't sleep because I have so many thoughts going through my mind. Will we ever get out of here? What did Minho and Thomas find? Why does Teresa seem like she's interested in Thomas? Why is----- I sit up and slowly and quietly slip on my shoes. 

I grab my sweatshirt and slip it over my head before walking out of the Homestead. It's colder and calmer then I would have thought it would be. I start walking off in a random direction, when I hear a soft thump! I go over to where I heard the thump, and I see an unconscious Gally! I go to check his pulse, and it's steady. There are about 1000 thoughts going on in my head, but I feel a thump to the back of my head, and I fall forward, unconscious also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome:) 
> 
> Also, who would you like Evelyn to develop a crush on? Thomas, Newt, Minho, Gally, or someone else? No story isn't good without drama and/or some romance. 
> 
> See you again next Sunday:)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back:) I'm really sorry I haven't updated since this last Sunday, but I've been super busy with school and homework. But, I'm here now. 
> 
> Onto my writing! 
> 
> *WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A FEW SWEAR WORDS*
> 
> Me joining Minho and Thomas in the Maze, getting separated from them and seeing a Griever and running the opposite direction, getting caught by the Griever (not stung, but getting a few scratches on my abdomen, which causes me to pass out.) Thomas and Minho take me to the Medjack Hut again. I wake up later and am praised for being brave by going after the Griever, but also being (lightly) told off by Alby.

I wake up to the sounds of whispering, and I'm in a hammock, not in the Med-Jack Hut. I decide to remain unconscious, but also asleep so I can let my fellow Gladers talk without me knowing I'm awake. 

"Where did you find her, Newt? Why was she out there? Is she alright?" Newt says "she was found in the area by the Deadheads. I don't know how she got there, but Gally also was unconscious there. I'll ask her when she wakes up. Minho, Thomas, Alby, you can go do your work and I'll let you know when she's awake and she explains some stuff." I hear the shuffle of footsteps, and then the sound of a door creaking shut. I then decide that this is the time for me to wake up. 

My eyes slowly pop open. I see Newt sitting also laying in a hammock next to mine, he's reading something that I think is some plans. He looks over at me and sees that I'm awake. I smile slightly and he slips into the hammock with me. "I probably owe you an explanation" I begin. He nods and says "bloody right you do. I'm not mad at you, just curious. Why did you sneak off like that? Is everything alright? Why was Gally there, too?" I then raises an eyebrow as I process what he said. I look at him and say "I went out for a walk because I couldn't sleep, I'm fine really. Gally was unconscious when I inadvertently saw him. I don't know what's up with him. Have you seen him?", I ask. Newt nods. "he's next to you. He's asleep, but Jeff says he will be fine. I'm gonna kill him for sneaking off like that." I laugh a little. I say that I'm sure he as a logical explanation. I stretch and hop out of the hammock, which Newt also does. "what time is it?" I ask. Newt says it's a little before lunch and suggest that we head outside and let everyone know I'm alright. I nod and follow him outside. 

When we walk outside, I'm tackled again by Thomas. I almost fall over, but he catches me. "I was so worried about you, Evie!" he says. I laugh and before I can explain, a voice says "that makes four of us, Thomas. How are you feeling, Evie?" I turn around and see Minho and Alby standing a few paces behind Newt. I smile slightly and say "I probably all owe you an explanation." They all nod. I take a deep breath and say I went out for a walk because I couldn't sleep, I'm fine really. Gally was unconscious when I inadvertently saw him. I don't know what's up with him. They nod and take a few minutes to let what I said sink in. Minho is the one who finally breaks the silence. "Since she proved herself worthy a few days ago, can she be a runner with Thomas and me?" he asks. Alby takes a few minutes to consider this. I've noticed that the weather is warm and there's a nice breeze blowing. I appreciate how warm it is. Finally, Alby and Newt exchange a few glances and nod. "Sure. She's brave, smart, has courage and thinks quick on her feet. I think you two could use someone like her. Take good care of her. I'm gonna go check on Gally." Once he said that, he walks off. 

"Congrats, Evie. You're now a runner. Thomas, Minho, take good fare of her. If you don't.." "We will, Newt" laughs Thomas. "Promise" adds Minho. Newt smiles and walks off because he heard his name being called. I turn to Minho and Thomas. I thank them for letting me join them. Minho is suddenly serious and says they've been looking for someone else since Ben was banished a few days ago. I shudder at remembering that happening. "I'll grab her a pack," Thomas says and jogs off in the direction of the Deadheads. "Where's he going?" I ask. Minho explains that he's getting supplies like a knife, bandages, some water, a map of the Maze and a few pencils. Thomas comes back and hands me a duffle bag. I nod thanks and put it on. "Shall we?" I ask. "Sure. Thomas and Evie, you two will be exploring Section Two, while I explore Section Three. Thomas and I came up with a way to signal if we ever get into trouble. We just whistle loudly three times. Can you do that?" Minho asks. I nod and demonstrate. Minho and Thomas laugh. "Well done," Thomas says. "I'm impressed," says Minho. I smile as we jog off into the Maze.

 

As soon as I enter the Maze, I feel the temperature change. It's much colder, and like all the happiness has been sucked out of the world. I shudder at it and Thomas sees that. He says while jogging next to me "yeah, I felt that too. There's nothing much you can do about it besides getting used to it." I nod at try my best to get used to the eerie feeling. Minho stops and so do Thomas and I. "Okay, Thomas and Evie. You two will explore Section Two, while I'm exploring Section Three. Don't forget the signal if you two get into trouble." With that, Thomas and I jog off in the opposite of the direction that Minho goes. 

Thomas and I jog for a few minutes when he suddenly freezes and pushes me against a wall. "What is" I start before Thomas motions for me to be quiet. I nod and stay quiet. He carefully peeks around the corner and his eyes widen. He mouths that there's a Griever beyond that corner. My eyes also go wide. "What do we do?" I mouth. I can see that Thomas is thinking because he hasn't moved. I think back and remember Minho and Thomas telling me about Grievers. They're these spider looking creatures that have a painful stinger on the end of their tail. I don't know what is in that stinger, but I remember Minho telling me how the sting will cause the stinger to go crazy. 

Something crazy comes over me and suddenly I'm sprinting towards the Griever and I manage to jump directly over it! "EVIE! HOLD ON, I'M GOING TO GET HELP" I hear Thomas saying on the other side of the Griever. I can tell it's confused because it doesn't know who to go after now. He then whistles the signal, which is bounced off off the walls of the Maze. The Griever decides to come over to me! I can hear Minho's footsteps running over to where Thomas is. "What's going" he starts and then sees the Griever coming towards me. "EVIE HOLD ON!" he yells. Then, he and Thomas start running at the Griever with their spears. I notice there's a flamethrower in my pack, so I pick it up and use it. "HOLD ON GUYS!" I yell and light the creep on fire! "TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING CREEP" I yell as Minho and Thomas hack off its legs, which cause it to topple off the edge of the Maze. They both stare at me with wide eyes. I'm covered in sweat, and am panting slightly. Then I stumble forward, but am caught by Thomas before I fall unconscious. "Holy shit, Evie! I've got you" he says. 

I feel myself being picked up and Minho saying "how did she do that? Whatever she did, it was impressive." I can feel Thomas walking with Minho. Thomas says that he saw me sprint at the Griever and jumping over it. He said he's never seen that. Minho agrees. They start making their way back to the Homestead when they hear another Griever. I can sense their pace picking up. 

I'm seeing different images of a man who I think is my father, a woman wearing a white lab coat who keeps saying "WICKED is good." What the hell is WICKED? Are they good or bad? The images change, and now I'm seeing Thomas talking to a girl with black hair, who seems about my age. I make a mental note to ask Thomas who she is privately. Then I hear my name. The images change again and the girl in the white lab coat is looking at me in the eyes and says "WICKED is good. Don't be afraid, Evelyn." 

I gasp and shoot up and shake my head. I'm back in the Med-Jack Hut for what, the third time? I scan the room, and it's completely dark except for a few lamps which are lit up. A door suddenly opens and Newt comes in. "Hey. You're awake. You've been out for three days. How are you?" I wince slightly as I sit up a bit more. "Better. I guess I just needed the sleep. How's everyone else?" Newt smiles and sits next to me on the bed. That's what everyone likes about you. Well, not just that. One of your many admirable traits about you is that you care about everyone. That's a trait that only a few select have. If you pay extra special attention to Minho, Thomas, Chuck, Alby, Gally, me, and Zart, they all have that trait. So, we all care about you, too" he says with a smile. I blush slightly and say "thanks. Wanna go tell the others I'm awake?" I suggest. "You can tell us that yourself, you doof" I hear Minho say. I turn around and see him and: Thomas, Alby, Gally, Chuck, and Zart are all there. I smile and say "hey everyone. Thanks for checking up on me. It means a lot." "Don't get all sentimental on us, Evelyn" laughs Alby. "Do you all mind if I chat with her in private?" asks Alby. They all give me a curious look, but leave the room. 

Alby grabs a chair and sits in it. He says that Minho and Thomas told him about what happened. I nod and stay quiet because I know that's the polite thing to do. He then says that it was very brave of me to do what I did. He said he would have put me in the Slammer, but not because we need more people like me. I smile and say "thanks, Alby. That means a lot. I appreciate it." "You're welcome Why don't we see what everyone is up to?" he asks. I nod and follow him out into the sunlight, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing some more thinking, I have decided to have Evelyn fall for Thomas. What do you think? Should she fall for someone else? Please let me know in the comments!  
> Also, did anyone get my reference to a Dementor? (A Dementor is a guard from Azkaban, which is from Harry Potter.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note from me.

Hello!

I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating mine for a few days because I have an important paper that needs attention and also my math homework that needs attention. You will, however, be getting an update later on. 

Thanks for your patience! :)


	6. Chapter 5, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to change what's going to happen from my original plan. I didn't like it, so here is something different. Oh, and Teresa is already there, but she doesn't come in for a little while.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think :)

Everyone is waiting for me outside. Alby goes off to do who knows what, while Newt, Thomas, Gally, Chuck, and Minho come up to me. I'm then bombarded with questions.   
"What happened?"   
"Did he yell at you?"   
"Are you alright?"  
"Did he hurt you?"   
"You're not going to be banished, will you, Evie?"   
"GUYS!" I yell to get their attention. They all become quiet. "I'm sorry for yelling", I start. "Alby basically said he would have put me in the Slammer, but we need people like me who are brave, smart, fast, quick on their feet, caring, level-headed, respectful, and honest." They all nod, sigh and hug me. I smile and hug them back. "Thanks. Even if I was going to be banished, I would have found a way back." Thomas speaks up and says "I'm glad he didn't decide that. Because if he did, I would have looked all over the Maze for you." "Well, that's bloody adorable, Tommy," says Newt. Him and everyone else are smiling. 

Suddenly, it starts raining. We all find cover in the Homestead. It keeps raining for a few hours, but I'm starting to pace. I've never felt this feeling before. Thomas comes over to me and says "why are you pacing? Be happy we don't have to work, Evie!" I nod but continue pacing. I jump back a few steps as thunder suddenly cracks above us. "What the bloody hell?" Newt asks. "Geeze, that was loud!" says Minho. Then Alby comes over to us. "Minho, Thomas, Evie, I have a task for you." He explains that one of his sources have spotted Ben's pack lying near Section Four and wants us to go check it out. Newt speaks up "in the rain? That sounds very dangerous, Alby." Gally, Chuck, and a few other Gladers nod along. Alby then says "It is, but what if Ben is somehow waiting for an ambush once this rain lets up? What then?" "Okay, Alby" I start. "We will do it. Better to find him in the rain then find him sneaking up on us in broad daylight." Thomas and Minho nod. "We will head out now" Thomas agrees. "You ready, Greenie?" Minho asks. I laugh and say sure. All three of us put on rain jackets and our packs and run out into the rain. I can hear Newt yelling after us to be careful. I turn around and wave back to him before running to catch up with Thomas and Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I will have more tonight, I just wanted you to see what's going to happen thus far. Part Two is coming soon!


	7. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update from me! <3

Hey! 

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but I've been very busy studying for my finals. I have three coming up this week. I can happily say that you will get another chapter once my finals are over. My three finals are: Introduction to Sociology, Intermediate Algebra 2, and Introduction to College Writing.

Also, I have been thinking and I'm going to go back and re-do some spots that I think would make my story more interesting. So, once I have done that, I will give you guys a new chapter.

Thank you for your understanding:)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, your feedback in any way is helpful! But, please keep it to positive criticism. Any comment that is hateful will be deleted and/or reported. Thanks for your understanding.


End file.
